


WoW: Master & Pet

by NullWriter



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Dominant Feral, F/M, Fox - Freeform, Knotting, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NullWriter/pseuds/NullWriter
Summary: Aleehna is a Blood Elf, a hunter of exquisite skill and passion, and possessor of one of the finest asses on Azeroth. But what's with her fox companion, Espoir, and why are they so close to each other?You can probably guess.Commissioned by Egon Carnby!





	WoW: Master & Pet

The cobblestone roads of Theramore clattered with the feet of a thousand pedestrians. Carriages rattled loudly as they advanced, trembling with every jolt. A dozen accents yelled out Common, advertising everything from average wares, to magical advice, to guilds recruiting new members, to the auction houses publishing prices. Along the road strode one young woman, her movement showing she had a goal in mind.  
  
She walked swiftly and deliberately, not letting up her speed. A big Pandaren stopped in front of her to chat with a friend, and she deftly wheeled around him. Behind her darted a smaller figure, a fox whose back was about as tall as halfway up the woman's thighs. His orange fur was so dark that it was almost brown, and on his paws it went black, which made the streak of white on his belly and the spot on the tip of his tail stand out.   
  
Together the two flowed through the crowd, all while the woman carried a pack that practically bulged to overflowing with goods. But although she was slender of limb, she carried her burden with practiced ease and confidence. As she dodged under a pair of men carrying long roofing timbers, her short red hair bounced over her sharp ears, studded with metal piercings flanking a large emerald, shining in the seaside heat.  
  
The Blood Elf, a survivor from the great cataclysm befalling her people years back, looked like she had no worries though, no cares dragging her down. Her glowing green eyes looked at the world without despair. Cutting down a smaller street off the main thoroughfare, the Blood Elf felt the shadows thrown by the close-in buildings a welcome relief. Even as she went through twisting and turning streets and alleys, she didn't have to keep an eye on her companion. She knew he was behind her, always staying close. No one except they really knew how close, though.  
  
But what caught most people's eyes was her ass. For an elf, it was huge, her hips flaring out from her thin waist to fill out her tight pants. More than a few men watched her go, just for the hope that something would tear when she bent over too far. They were sadly disappointed, but the Elf could feel the stares, and would cock her hips just to get eyes to move at her whim.  
  
Coming to their destination, a small ground-floor store in a three-story building, the Blood Elf slowed down. No need to rush into the place. The store advertised itself by a hanging wooden sign, with a wolf pelt painted on. No name was deemed necessary, not for the best fur and pelt vendor in Theramore. The interior was warm, with the door and windows open to try and bring the breeze in. The wooden room was filled with goods – pelts and furs of all sizes, from all manner of monsters and beasts. A centaur's bottom half hung on the wall next to a series of massive murloc skins. More mundane could be found as well – tigers, raptors, and great Fel beasts as well.  
  
The proprietor, a heavy-set balding human, was polishing a wolf skull, an old trophy of his, with his back to the door, until he heard the approach. Turning around, he lit up on seeing who it was. “Aleehna!” he shouted, putting the skull back down behind him. “It's been a while, good to see you!”  
  
Aleehna smiled and leaned forward to accept his friendly kisses on her cheeks. “Good to see you too, Marshall,” she said, her voice lyrical in its lilt.  
  
“And Espoir here as well!” Marshall said, noticing the fox. Espoir nodded his head at the man twice, his intelligence showing through how he watched everything around him.  
  
“I see you have gifts for me, lay them out, show me!” Marshall joked, and Aleehna rolled her eyes as she unshouldered the heavy bag. Opening it up, she began taking out and unrolling the various rare and sought-for skins and pelts she'd taken in the past weeks. With each one, Marshall eyed it carefully, weighing it, measuring, feeling the skin to see if there were any gashes or cuts.  
  
“Aleehna, Aleehna,” he said, “I wish I could have you bring me all my pelts! You don't even know how many swaggering punks come in here, only to give me a bear pelt that has a dozen holes from arrows! There's no artistry, no care in how they take the beast down. And don't get me started about the dwarves! Half the pelt shredded with shot, and then they get indignant when I tell them I can't pay the going rate! You know what I do?”  
  
Aleehna took out the last of the pelts, leaving a few smaller pieces in her bag that she'd deliver to the leatherworks later. “What do you do, Marshall?” she asked, knowing the answer.  
  
“I show them what you bring me!” the merchant yelled. “I take one of yours, and wave it in front of their faces! 'Look at this,' I tell 'em, 'you see any holes in this? No! She took it down by the neck or eye! If you can't do the same, then I won't pay the same!' That's what I tell 'em!”  
  
Aleehna accepted the compliments gracefully. At least they were about her skills. And she wasn't going to lie to herself in a spirit of false humility – she was a _damn_ good hunter. She'd brought down more than a few massive beasts with shots that were practically miracles.  
  
Marshall started tallying up Aleehna's pay, as Espoir wandered around the stacks of different materials and pelts, sniffing at them experimentally. Gold coins rang out, surrounded by a bevy of silver. It was enough to make anyone's mouth water, but Aleehna was already matching it with her usual budget. Her eyes widened when Marshall added a handful of coins more than she expected, pouring them all into a leather bag that bulged under the weight of metal. It plopped onto the counter with a metallic thunk, and Marshall dusted his hands. “Had a little more demand than usual for the bears, so you get some extra!”  
  
Aleehna was about to open her mouth and thank the man when he continued. He leaned in conspiratorially, holding a hand to his mouth. “By the way, here's something for you. Some fashionista's going around, looking for Naga scales. She's already bought up everything people had laying around, now we're all scrambling. You get me what you can, and I'll double whatever anyone else promises to pay. Sound good?”  
  
Aleehna winked at Marshall. “Let me think about it, and if it happens…”  
  
“Yeah, yeah,” Marshall waved her off, “you like to march by the beat of your own drum, I get it! But just keep it in mind, will ya?”  
  
“See you next time!” Aleehna yelled out, the bag of cash firmly tied to her belt. “Come on, we need to celebrate the extra payday,” Aleehna told Espoir as they hit the street outside. And Aleehna already had a destination in mind.  
**************************************************  
The inn was a bustling affair. Two levels of seating, one underground, and all of it was packed with dozens of people from all over the world. All sorts of topics were being discussed – local affairs, matters of art and music, and then talk of more serious matters. But when Aleehna came in, not a small number of the men were struck dumb. A Tauren, his attention totally lost in the apple-shape outlined by her dark pants, accidentally bit through the wooden spoon he was eating his soup with.  
  
If their girlfriends or wives had hit them over the head and demanded an explanation, they would have been hard-pressed to put their reactions into words. Aleehna was an elf, sure, and she had an average pair of tits, just big enough to fill the palm. Good things to have, of course. But her ass was mesmerizing. Her hips sashayed left and right as she walked, almost without effort. The thought of taking it in one's own hands, mauling it, tearing off the pants and slapping it just to see how it reacted – it was hard to get the images out of one's head once they were there.  
  
Taking a seat in a corner booth, with Espoir taking a place hidden underneath the table, Aleehna ordered a tankard of the best ale the place had. The waitress was plenty eager, especially when Aleehna threw in an extra silver, to land inside the woman's cleavage, rattling when it hit the other coins down there. Taking the huge tankard in her hands, Aleehna allowed herself a sigh of relief. Her lifestyle was rough, compared with others. She spent weeks at a time, far from civilization, relying totally on herself and Espoir. She regularly put herself into great danger. And not all the merchants she'd dealt with were as good people as Marshall.  
  
But she enjoyed it just the same. Tilting her head back, she took a long draught of the amber ale, before panting loudly. Throwing another batch of small coins to the waitress, Aleehna got a saucer of the drink put on the floor for Espoir. The fox enjoyed beer, almost more than Aleehna did, and loved to try different brews at the different towns they visited.  
  
Aleehna was about to relax fully into her drink, her hard-earned reward, until a fist thumped heavily on the table, making her jump in surprise. Her interlocutor was a heavily-armored human soldier, with the finest handlebar mustache she'd seen for a while. His brown hair was curled back in a mullet that somewhat resembled a steel helm.  
  
“Miss Aleehna! You have the look of a crafty ranger and a skilled hunter, if I may say so myself!” His voice was boisterous and confident. “And you've arrived at Theramore just in time!”  
  
Aleehna took a drink of her beer. “I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage, Sir…”  
  
“Sir Malo is my name, from Lordaeron originally! As for knowing you, your reputation precedes you! The finest markswoman of the age, some are saying, including men whose opinion I take very seriously!”  
  
Aleehna smiled grimly. She was going to have to chat with Marshall about throwing her name around too liberally. “Aha. Well, what brings you to me now?”  
  
“Because the Alliance is recruiting!” the man continued, pointing his finger straight at Aleehna. “And I can tell you that the Alliance takes no thought of a man or woman's race or place of origin, if they swear to fight with honor and loyalty! So have no fear of prejudice!”  
  
Aleehna smiled tightly, suddenly shivering. “Of… of course. I've been very well treated here in Theramore.”  
  
“Exactly! But the Alliance can do much more for you, and I have no doubt you could do much more for the Alliance in a real military role! With that bow of yours, I shudder to think how many foes could be brought down even faster!”  
  
“I thank you for the compliment, but it's been my…” Aleehna ran her finger along the edge of her tankard, “experience, that it's better for everyone if the only life I'm responsible for is my own.” A snuffling sound was barely audible.  
  
Aleehna listened to Malo go on, nodding and generally making small noises to show she was listening. But she seemed to be struggling with something hidden from view. She bit her lip, and began sweating.  
  
Malo stopped mid-sentence talking about expeditions through time, and bent forward. “Are you alright, Miss? You're looking flush!”  
  
Aleehna sat straight up, flashing her teeth. “Oh! No, no, I'm fine! Just a little warm in heeeEERE is all!” Her voice shot up an octave during the word. Malo raised an eyebrow. Aleehna finished off her beer, almost panting.  
  
“I… I really do thank you for the offer, Sir knight,” she said, her hips twisting left and right. “B-but I'm afraid I have to turn you down. I really can't… can't conceive of giving up my independence, as it were. I'm sure you have a fine organization, but I've never really done well in them. Now, if you'll excuse me…!” Aleehna's voice squeaked at the end. She quickly drained her tankard, and sped out of the inn as quick as she could, avoiding the various hands reaching out to slap at her ass. Espoir rushed behind her, spinning Malo around in a circle.  
  
He shook his head, and sniffed at the air. “Anyone else smell fish?” he asked.  
**************************************************  
Outside Theramore's walls, vast and untamed wilderness spread out. Great and ancient forests covered the land, spreading their leafy tops high above the shadowed forest floor. Aleehna threw her pack, again full of supplies, ammunition, and all the sundry needs of a hunter on the prowl, at the roots of a great bough. She followed it soon after, sitting her back against the bark. She panted, trying to regain her breath.  
  
Espoir came up, rubbing his snout against Aleehna's face. “Oh, you scoundrel!” Aleehna chided her vulpine companion. The crotch of her pants were soaked through, from one side with saliva, and the other side with her arousal. Aleehna's fingers dug into the soft fur on either side of Espoir's face as she took hold and played with his skin. The fox panted, his tongue reaching out to lap at Aleehna's face. Aleehna scrunched and pulled at his features, laughing before pulling him into her lap.  
  
“Oh, Espoir!” she said, catching her breath, “you must have known how close we were to getting caught!” She pointed her finger at Espoir. “We can have all the fun we want out here, but in town it's another story!” Aleehna did her best to sound angry, pouting and making her face serious, until Espoir took her finger in his mouth in a playful bite. The fox growled, his gaze making Aleehna blush.  
  
The blood elf buried her face into Espoir's furry stomach, rubbing her cheek against his sleek body, inhaling the strong smell of his body. “I know, I know…! You were worried about the man, weren't you?” She kissed Espoir's stomach, his warm body nice against the growing chill of the evening air. “Mmmm, but you don't need to worry about that, ever!”  
  
Espoir responded with a high-pitched bark, flipping over and pushing the redhead elf against the tree. He licked at her face, his long tongue leaving trails of spit on her face.  
  
Aleehna closed her eyes and opened her mouth, sending her own tongue out to play with Espoir's. She took in the fox's affection, feeling secure in their isolation in the wilderness. In town they had to be normal, play the part of master and pet like everyone expected. But out here? Out here the masks could come off, and their real relationship could come out into the air and flourish. Aleehna held Espoir to her as the two kissed, rubbing her thighs together as she felt her tunnel warm up.   
  
The two tongues, so different in size and shape, wrapped around each other. Aleehna's was shaped like a fat triangle, and Espoir's was long and rounded at the tip. Aleehna kissed at Espoir's snout, her lips playing over his teeth. She moaned as his tongue dove into her mouth, wrapping around her own tongue. Espoir pressed at Aleehna's breast, his claws poking into her pliant flesh.   
  
Espoir broke the kiss, leaving Aleehna panting. The fox scratched at her chest, and she knew what he wanted. “Mmm, just a moment, Espoir,” she moaned, “don't tear the top, it's the only one I've got!” Aleehna undid the ties keeping her leather top together, and she pulled it open from her neck down, exposing her lovely teardrop-shaped breasts. Each was smooth and pale, topped with soft pink nipples. Espoir quickly dove in between them his wet nose leaving faint trails on Aleehna's skin.  
  
Aleehna laughed at her lover's excitement, as well as the ticklish feeling of his fur on her nude skin. Throwing the shirt somewhere behind her, Aleehna embraced Espoir to her chest. The fox's jagged teeth snagged at her stiffening nipples, making her gasp. Aleehna's legs kicked and her heels dug into the ground as she threw her head left and right. “Oh, don't stop!” she groaned. Espoir agreed, and his tongue went out to lick and attack the sensitive nubs. He huffed and panted as well, his desires threatening to take over his mind completely.   
  
Aleehna stiffened, her eyes closed and her lips sucked in. “Ohhhhnnnnggggggh!” she squealed, before shivering and relaxing. Her eyes gently opened, and she smiled contentedly at Espoir. “Mmm, master, you're so good at making your slut cum.” Now, as her sexual desires were being attended to, she could fall more and more completely into her true personality. Her eyes, half-lidded and burning with desire, gazed with adoration at Espoir. “What do you want from me? Do you want the main course now, or do you want the appetizer?” She stuck her tongue out and pressed her finger against it, spreading her mouth as far as it would go.  
  
Espoir barked, rolling onto his back and presenting his crotch to Aleehna. There, between his back legs, his cock was still buried in his sheath of white fur. Just below it, his balls hung the size of small oranges, heavy with cum. Aleehna couldn't resist them. Getting onto her hands and knees, she buried her nose into the furry nutsack, gulping down gallons of air pregnant with musk with feverish attention.  Her head began to spin, and she found herself swaying slightly.  
  
But it was no matter to Aleehna. She wanted – no, _needed_ – to pleasure her master. Everyone who saw the pair in town, they saw nothing of their true relationship. This was it. Espoir was her lover and master, it was he that ruled her, and not the other way around. It had happened slowly yet inexorably, from the very day the two had come together to begin working as a team. From there Espoir had just become more and more necessary to Aleehna's life, not only as a hunter, but as a woman as well. It was with trepidation that she first acquiesced to him mounting her, but now, years after the fact, it was something she could barely imagine not having done. It was as basic a fact of her existence as her bow. She needed Espoir, and needed him to satisfy himself with her.  
  
Aleehna wrapped her lips around one of Espoir's musky balls, and began assaulting it with her tongue. She massaged the furry sphere with her lips, squeezing and releasing the warm nut with love. With her other hand her fingers circled and rubbed the other, gently working it, feeling the cum building up under her touch. How much jizz she'd sucked out of these with her body! How many gallons had been poured into her and on her, how often she'd been stained nearly to the bone with Espoir's scent! She wondered what the men who fantasized about her would think, if they saw who she truly was. Releasing the left ball from her mouth with a wet pop, Aleehna gave the same treatment to the right one, spending minutes with her face buried in Espoir's crotch.  
  
Espoir panted and yipped under Aleehna's touch. His legs stretched forward, up into the air, and then relaxed. He couldn't get enough of the adoration Aleehna gave him. He howled, remembering how quickly he used to cum when Aleehna would use her mouth. He was better now, after long sessions training his endurance, but it still hurt somewhat to stop himself from cumming right away. He could feel his erection growing, his cock fighting to emerge.  
  
Aleehna's hand stopped that from happening just yet. The elf tightly gripped the sheath, stopping Espoir's cock from poking out. Taking Espoir's sheath in her mouth, she sent her tongue into the sheath, drinking up the precum that had already begun to pool inside of it. The slick stuff poured into her mouth, the taste bitter and a little salty. She swirled it around her mouth, making sure it coated every surface, got into every nook and cranny between her teeth and her cheeks. Only then did she swallow, feeling it slide down her throat to hit her stomach. Aleehna smiled as she felt Espoir tremble, the fox doing his best not to cum, not yet.  
  
Aleehna let go of her grip, and pulled the sheath down. Instantly inches of hard, bright red fox cock swung out, pushing her mouth away from Espoir's belly. In the evening light, it glittered with spit and precum, dark red and covered in a patchwork of veins. “Oh yes Master, you're so big as always!” Aleehna cooed, running her tongue up the smooth rod. “And so tasty! Oh gods! Yours is the only cock I would ever want, master! I just want to have it fill my mouth all day!”  
  
The huntress followed up by shoving as much of the red dick into her mouth as she could handle. She gagged on its size, the hard pointed tip hitting the back of her throat. Tears welled at the corners of her eyes, and her mouth watered involuntarily, sending streams of mixed spit and precum past her lips and over Espoir's balls. Aleehna throated the cock as well as she could for a few moments, then came up off of it, gasping for air. She fell back down on the lovely dick, unable to stop herself, coughing and almost choking on it.  
  
Espoir couldn't help himself. He had to cum. Aleehna's lips were firmly wrapped around his dick, but not tight enough for his knot to inflate. No matter. His balls squeezed, and he heard Aleehna's muffled moan turn into one of delight as she tasted the first shot of salty cum on her tongue. The rod pulsed a few times, bringing Espoir back down to a manageable level of excitement. He looked down at his mate-slut, her short red hair veiling her expression. But Espoir had seen it enough times to know what was there – pure and utter bliss. Aleehna's eyes were rolled back as her throat worked with abandon to stuff all the semen she'd been offered into her stomach. Espoir felt the swallows in the little movements of Aleehna's muscles around him.  
  
After a long pause, Aleehna pulled her mouth off of Espoir's dick, gasping for air. Pulling her hair back, her face was cum-drunk, with thick strands of semen hanging off her lips. “Gods!” she cried out, one hand buried in her pants, the wet schlicking noise obvious. “It tastes so good, Espoir, so good! I'm such a whore for your cum, aren't I? It's shameful, isn't it?” She asked, cleaning her lips with a long, slow move of her tongue. She ahhed, showing how she'd swallowed everything that had been in her mouth. “But that's what you want from me, isn't it? To be your slut forever!”  
  
Pushing herself to her feet, Aleehna turned around, presenting her fat ass to Espoir's view. The fox instantly regained his energy, coming to all fours and ready for what was next. Aleehna bent over, her cheeks straining at her black pants. The leather creaked, and for a second it seemed the seam in her crotch might tear. Aleehna slapped her cheeks a few times, letting the clap resound through the empty forest around the pair. The ass that had men all over the world mesmerized was here, in all its glory. And it was all for Espoir, all for Aleehna's master. No other man would get to touch her magnificence, let alone see it nude.  
  
“It's all yours, Espoir. All this big ass, it's all yours!” Aleehna undid the buttons, and slid it off with deliberate pauses. Coming over the curve of her cheeks, her pants revealed her utter lack of panties, and how wet she'd gotten. Her thighs, red and scratched still from previous matings, were damp from her arousal, her juices coming out in such a flood that it reached her feet. Throwing her pants away, Aleehna stood nude before Espoir, her butt just over his head.  
  
Bending at the waist, Aleehna looked over her shoulder and cocked her finger at Espoir. The fox leapt at Aleehna, nipping and biting at Aleehna's ass cheeks. His teeth scratched and dug into her heavy cheeks, making Aleehna tremble and squeak in pain and pleasure in equal measure. Getting to her knees to make it easier for Espoir, Aleehna reached back to spread her cheeks.  
  
There, nestled hidden away between her dense flesh, was her asshole. But two years of knottings from Espoir had trained Aleehna just as it had her master. Instead of a small, brown star, Aleehna's asshole was a thick donut tighter than ever before, her muscles strengthened from repeated beatings she'd taken. Espoir dove in at the invitation, biting at Aleehna's asshole roughly, even drawing little pinpricks of blood here and there.   
  
But Aleehna felt little pain. She played a chorus of grunts, moans, wordless noises that begged Espoir to continue. Her fingers were buried in her sopping cunt, driving in and out with sloppy sounds as her other fingers were pinching at her clitoris. She pressed her cheek against the grassy earth under her, panting like a bitch in heat herself. Espoir's tongue finally slipped into Aleehna's anus, and the elf let out a long, high-pitched tone as she came again.   
  
Espoir's tongue ran in circles inside Aleehna's ass, her sphincter doing its best to keep him from going deeper or pulling out. But he kept at it, wrenching another inch inside the elf bitch. The fox lapped at the bitch's taste, making her squirm and beg for more, but he felt his cock throbbing, and he knew what both of them wanted. And as soon as he felt she was wet enough, he pulled his tongue out with a wet pop.  
  
Spreading her cheeks again, Aleehna was on the verge of babbling. “Yes yes yes! Fuck my ass, master, fuck me hard! Fuck me into the ground like the whore I am!”  
  
Espoir obliged her. He mounted her with practiced ease, his cock slapping against her exposed clitoris, forcing a squeal out of Aleehna. But with a movement of his hips, the tip of Espoir's cock pressed against Aleehna's asshole. “Fuck me, yes fuck me! I'm all yours, master!” Espoir pushed forward with his hips.  
  
At first Aleehna's asshole fought back, but Espoir was stronger. His tip slipped through her sphincter, and with his spit and now his precum coating the hole, soon more slipped in. One inch, then another, until Espoir's whole cock was buried directly in Aleehna's ass. The elf panted and squealed like an animal at the violation, all words and sentences jumbled and useless in her throat. It was like a burning hot iron had been shoved into her insides, and her ass was melting at the touch. Her fingers dug into the earth, plowing lines in the grass.  
  
Espoir shifted his weight on Aleehna, his forelegs wrapping more tightly around her hips. Each movement made Aleehna spurt a little more of her juices onto the earth below, and he hadn't even started truly fucking her. Planting his feet on either side of Aleehna's legs, the fox was ready.  
  
And when he started, it was like a bomb going off inside Aleehna. Espoir's powerful thrusts shoved his cock deep into her bowels, then pulled out most of it before spearing it back in. Her anus held his cock tight, sliding up and down his smooth length with each thrust. “Hhheeeeennngghh!” she squealed. “I'm yours! Stuff my ass with your cock! Fill me, fill meeee!”  
  
Espoir slammed his hips into Aleehna's ass. Each impact made her cheeks jiggle, shuddering like waves on a lake. Reaching back, Aleehna clapped her cheeks together hard. Each thrust Espoir made his cock was smothered first by her anus and then her ass cheeks. “Fuck my ass! I'm your ass-slut, Espoir! Knot me! Knot my slutty ass!”  
  
Each and every thrust into her depths made Aleehna scream. She could feel the red-hot tip of Espoir's dick as it scraped against her insides, before burying itself in the wall at the bend of her intestines. Her orgasms began to hit her like she was in the middle of a terrible storm, every wave buffeting her this way and that. Her teeth grit together as she drooled and babbled meaninglessly. She lost track of time after the first few minutes. Her entire world shrank down until it consisted solely of herself and Espoir, and how they were joined together. It was all she could care about, all she could care to sense. The Burning Legion could have been marching on the warpath just over the next hill, and Aleehna wouldn't have noticed them.  
  
Espoir felt Aleehna's orgasms, the shuddering spasms of her muscles relaxing and clamping on his cock. But her mouth had emptied him out and prepared him for this. He could go on and on, his orgasm only slowly growing no matter what Aleehna did to milk his cock. And her body did its best. The feeling of her soft cheeks smashed around his cock, followed by the hard ring of her anus, it would have made any man cum instantly. But this wasn't Espoir's first rodeo.  
  
The sun went down while Espoir continued fucking Aleehna's ass raw. In the dark, the only sounds were Aleehna's mutterings and the wet slapping of their mating. But Espoir could see well enough in the dark. He saw the puddle of mud that had formed under Aleehna's cheek, of sweat and drool, and how it spread around her as she moaned and squirmed under him. Her eyes were unfocused, lost in an ocean of lust so deep it seemed impossible for someone to come out of it on their own.  
  
But Espoir was reaching his end. His balls had spent the long mating session churning and bubbling like cauldrons, replacing the seed he'd fired off into Aleehna's gullet. Now she'd get another load. Thrust by thrust, Espoir felt his knot want to inflate, locking him into Aleehna's depths. Shoving himself as deep as he could go, he let the knot grow.  
  
The hard, irregularly-shaped fist of flesh grew a little bit away from the sheath, its hard edges digging into Aleehna's bowels. It grew and grew, locking itself into Aleehna, and the elf let out a low moan that was more like a cow's moo than anything an elf was expected to produce. Espoir closed his eyes, and he came again.  
  
The feeling of the lava-hot semen filling her bowels brought Aleehna back to the land of the living. She let out a long cry of happiness and fulfillment as she came yet again. Spurt after spurt of Espoir's cum shot into Aleehna's depths, filling her from the bottom up. The dense stuff settled deeper and deeper into her, and Aleehna could feel the stuff as it filled her like a balloon. This was what she lived for. This was why she kept going, to have this feeling night after night. She'd do anything for Espoir to keep this, to keep getting filled like the whore she was.  
  
But Espoir's orgasm couldn't last. After another minute, he was dry again, but his knot was still buried deep into Aleehna. He'd learned long ago not to try and pull it out – the combination of his knot with Aleehna's anus was too strong to pull apart without letting some time soften the knot. So Espoir waited, hearing Aleehna's weakened panting begin to slow down and deepen. After a quarter of an hour, he began pulling, and he felt the first shifts of his knot inside Aleehna. The elf mewled at the movement, but Espoir persevered. Slipping around to face away from Aleehna, the fox pulled. His knot dragged at the sides of Aleehna's innards, until it hit her anus. He pulled a few times unsuccessfully, except for making Aleehna scream incoherently.  
  
A long, arduous pull over, and Espoir's knot popped out of Aleehna's ass. A torrent of frothy cum spilled out after it, until Aleehna's ass closed back up. Free of the constant sensations of Espoir's dick blanking her brain, Aleehna started coming back to a semblance of normality. She slowly got to her feet, feeling the cum sloshing around inside her, and started a small fire.  
  
Curling up with Espoir by the fire, sharing some food she'd gotten in Theramore, Aleehna cuddled and nuzzled into his fur. “Mmm, thank you for filling me with your seed. I can barely eat anything, I'm so full!”  
  
Espoir relaxed, bathing in the elf-slut's love. This was the life.


End file.
